The Big Time Chronicles of Tower Prep
by FangirlRiots
Summary: What happens when Big Time Rush and Katie come to Tower Prep? Will one of the boys take CJ from Ian? Will they be able to use their abilities without hurting someone? Read to find out; Set after "Dreams", for Tower Prep. Ian/CJ
1. Transfering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tower Prep or Big Time Rush**

xXx

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were playing hockey with Katie as the referee, when they started hearing some sort of buzzing noise. Thinking it was just the timer that they had on, they continued playing. After just a few short seconds, they all got knocked out and landed on the floor. No one knows how long it was until they were taken to Tower Prep.

xXx

Kendall awoke to having Ian stand over him, while Logan awoke to having Gabe stand over them. Kendall fell of his bed, while Logan just stared at his surroundings. Ian extended his hand to help Kendall up, but he refused.

"Where are we?" Logan asked.

"No one knows exactly. You are at a school called Tower Prep. But its location is unknown." Gabe answered.

"So, no one knows where we are?" Kendall clarified.

"Headmaster does, but he doesn't tell anyone." Ian stated.

"Oh great. We're at a weird school, but only the headmaster knows where it is." Kendall complained.

xXx

Ray poked James in the cheek. James returned with swatting Ray in the face, then turned over onto his side. Ray poked his back. This time James kicked him in the stomach. Ray doubled over in pain.

Don picked up Carlos' helmet that was on his bedside table.

"Hey Ray, look at this. This kid has a hockey helmet." Don called out.

Ray started walking over, grabbing the helmet when he got over. He tossed it up and down a few time before finally speaking. "Cool, what should we do with it? Throw it into the sensors after curfew or just toss it in the girls locker room?"

"I dunno. Both are good ideas, but do we want him embarrassed or just down right in trouble?"

James got up in time to hear Ray's comments. He quietly tip-toed over and hit Ray in the back, causing Ray to fall down. James took the helmet and slapped Carlos upside the head to wake him up.

"Get up." James ordered. Carlos turned and moaned. "Get up!"

"Five more minutes mommy." Carlos grumbled.

James leaned down by Carlos' ear and whispered "Corn dogs are done."

Carlos literally jumped out of bed and tripped over Ray trying to get out of the room. Don laughed at Carlos' fail. James hit Don in the stomach and said "Don't laugh at my friend's fail." James extended his hand to help Carlos up; who, unlike Kendall, accepted the help up.

James turned to Don. "Where are our friends?" James demanded.

"I don't know." Don replied.

"Where are our friends?" James demanded again, this time angrier.

"We don't know." Ray answered, "All we know is that when we went to bed, you weren't here. When we woke up, you were."

"Ray, why don't you call Ian or something. See if they know." Don suggested.

"Who's Ian?" Carlos asked.

"A dweeb who used to room with us. But then he moved in with the class prez Gabe." Ray said.

"Come on Carlos." James grabbed Carlos' arm, "We're gonna find them ourselves." He pulled Carlos towards the door and into the hallway.

xXx

Katie awoke to see two girls come in. One had long, dark hair; and the other looked to be of an Asian decent. The girl with the long, dark hair could tell that Katie was scared and said "It's okay. You're fine and I bet your brother is wondering where you are."

Katie was confused. She read the other girl's mind and introduced herself. "My name's Katie. I just wanna know where I am and where my brother is."

"I'm Suki," The Asian girl said, "And this is CJ. We're not sure if your brother is one of the many that came in tonight. We got four boys, and you."

"So, you're saying that my brother Kendall might be here too?"

"Yes." CJ answered.

"When will I know if he is here?"

"Most likely at breakfast." CJ looked at her watch, "Which starts soon. You have to get into uniform. By the way, you have to wear a uniform at all times. There's one in your dresser."

Katie looked over at the dresser next to her bed, and proceeded getting dressed.

xXx

"I want to know where James and Carlos are." Kendall demanded.

"I'm telling you," Gabe started, who was leaning against the door that led into the room, "We don't know who you're talking about."

Out of nowhere Kendall darted towards Gabe, and pulled out of the way right before James busted in.

** "**YAY! ANOTHER STUDENT LIKE ME! WE BOTH HAVE PREFLEX!" Ian shouted.

Ian's friends come in and shout "SIMILAR!" They then proceed to leave.

"What the heck was that?" Logan asked.

Gabe replied "Those were Ian's friends, they come in all the time when people are the same or near the same. You better get used to it."

"Okay..."

Ian then said in a not-a-shout-but-louder-than-talking "LET'S TO GO BREAKFAST! But all four of you have to wear uniforms at all times. You two," Ian pointed to James and Carlos, "better go back to your dorm and change."

"Got it." James said, then pulled Carlos back to their dorm.

"Why am I always the one being dragged?" Carlos complained.

"Because it's fun." Was James' response.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There will be more to come and more of Ian's random friends. Also, click the button below and review :)**

**~Q**


	2. Breakfast and Plotting

**I'M A TERRIBLE UPDATER! But I had midterms, and I just started basketball. But I wanna thank you all for your BEAST (uber (mega) awesome) REVIEWS! Please read.**

xXx

James and Carlos met up with the rest of the guys at Kendall's, Logan's, Ian's, and Gabe's room (the hangout). They all went down to the cafeteria. Each of them got their favorite breakfast. Logan got french toast and bacon with a glass of milk. Kendall got eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice. Carlos got corn dogs with eggs and apple juice. James got waffles and juice. Ian got pancakes with sausage and milk. Gabe got two breakfasts, one for him and one for Senior Guapo. Senior Guapo got sock monkey food while Gabe got bagels and juice.

When Kendall turned around after getting his food, Katie spotted them and ran up to him. Kendall, using his preflex, side-stepped and avoided getting nailed by Katie; who ended up running into Ray. Katie, reading Ray's mind, quickly apologized.

"I am so, so, so, sorry." Katie rushed out.

"Forget it. I know you're one of the newbies. Just make sure it doesn't happen again or else." Ray threatened.

"What the fashizwiz? I said that I was sorry. If you're not gonna forgive me, I might as well do this." Katie shoved Don's tray of food into his face.

"The heck?"

Katie, not knowing who it was by the voice, turned around and apologized "Sorry, thought you were one of my brother's friends."

"Just be careful newbie." Don and Ray left angry, revenge plans forming in their heads.

"That was weird." Kendall commented.

"Totally." Ian agreed.

Zelda and Tahana, Ian's friends, came in once again and said "SIMILAR!" And then went to eat breakfast.

"What was-" Katie started.

"Ian's friends, they do that every time people are the same or near the same." Kendall cut in.

"Who's Ian?"

Ian came up and put a hand on Katie's shoulder. "That would be me. Now, come on, you guys gotta eat before you have to go to orientation." Everyone met up with CJ and Suki at a nearby table.

"Hey baby." Ian greeted CJ with a kiss.

"Hey."

Everyone got about two bites into their food when Whisper 120 came over the loud speaker. "Would all new students please go to the Administrator Building for orientation. All new students please go to the Administrator Building for orientation."

"Well, I guess that's us." Kendall said. He, along with everyone else, got up to leave. Ian had given Logan directions earlier.

xXx

After orientation everyone went through the day normally; Katie alone for most classes. But she was in advanced classes back in Minnesota, so she was with the rest of the people for some; no one wanted her to be alone.

"Hey," Ian said to Big Time Rush "Do you guys want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, we don't even know where we are. Of course we do." Kendall said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Alright then, follow me." Ian led them all up to the observatory. He was the first to go through the hatch, then Carlos, James, Logan, Kendall, then finally Katie.

Katie looked around the room and walked up to the board with the label 'What We Know'. She ran her fingers across the board. Stopping at the note that said _I'm scared too_. "What's this?" She asked.

"Whisper _119 _wrote that to Ian the day he came here. But, now she's gone. Now we have Whisper _120_." CJ got up and started walking over to the board. "We planned an escape, and planned to join 'The Broken', but they're gone and the wall doesn't exist. We're now in the stage of planning another escape plan. We don't know how long it will be until we will escape."

Gabe pulled up a chair, "Well let's start planning."

"Well, if there isn't a wall, can't you just, I dunno, walk through it?" Katie said.

"Haha, it's not that easy. They have these things called Gnomes out there guarding it. We think they might old students who also tried to escape. And we don't want to end up like them."

**Yeah, I know its short. DEAL WITH IT! Basketball doesn't give me a lotta time to write.**

**L.L.L.**

**LoganHenderson4Life**


	3. That Night And The Next Morning

**I BE BACK! I apologize. I completely forgot about this. Oh, and I'm breaking CJ and Ian up. Sorry**

"How would the Gnomes make you into one of them?" Katie asked.

"We're not quite sure," CJ started, "No one has come back from the Gnomes after being turned into one. Well, there might be one kid, but we're not sure if he was one."

"No wall, you can't walk through the non-existent wall, what can you do?"

"We could dig a tunnel." Suki suggested.

"No, to obvious and noisy. It might wake up the Gnomes." Ian pointed out. "We need something clever and sneaky."

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all looked at Katie.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Katie, do we really need to answer that question?" Kendall said.

"Yeah, remember during prank week? You were crawling through the air ducts and me and James didn't hear a thing." Carlos reminded.

"Yeah, so? I'm not good at escape plans."

"Pfft, you helped Tyler escape his mom all the time back at the Palm Woods." James pointed out.

"I gave him hiding places!"

"Regardless, you can do this!"

"Fine! I'll do it! But I promise it the plan won't be what you think." Katie walked over to the table and started planning.

XxX

The gang planned for a while longer. It was until curfew that they planned. They all headed back to their dorms. James and Carlos got back after Ray and Don, leaving Ray to ask questions about their whereabouts.

"No where!" James repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You had to be somewhere!" Ray shouted. Don and Carlos had been trying to ignore the two by playing Go Fish.

"Go fish." Carlos muttered. Don grabbed a card from the pile in-between the two.

"You know what, Ray, I'm going to bed." James climbed into his bed, not bothering to change, and shut his eyes harshly.

"Me two." Don got up, and went into his bed.

"See ya in the morning, Ray." Carlos half-shouted; and then he proceeded into his bed.

Ray thought about going to his bed and sleeping, but instead he just sat on it all night wondering where on earth Carlos and James had spent their day. He maybe got a few hours of sleep before Whisper 120 woke all four of them up.

Ray fell out of bed while the rest of them got up all okay without falling, tripping, or anything.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Don asked.

"What do you think?" Ray snapped. He got up by himself while everyone else watched him. "Mind your own business!"

Everyone slowly walked backwards to get ready themselves.

XxX

Carlos and James met up with everyone else at breakfast. "Is the plan ready?" Kendall asked Katie.

Katie took a bite of food, "As ready as it'll ever be."

Ian leaned it, "So, we try it right before curfew. We'll have dummies stuffed in our beds in case patrol checks in on us."

"What about Ray and Don? They'll know me and Carlos snuck out." James pointed out.

"Leave them to me." Ian gave a sly smile.

**You hate me, I know you do. And this is like my most successful story :( I sowwy. But, I have trouble writing this. Probably because these two stories are really different. And Tower Prep is never on anymore. Lets hope for a second season!**

**~MusicLover001**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm sorry but I just cannot write this anymore. I have no idea how to continue it and I'm putting it up for adoption. I know this story is doing really well for a crossover which is why I'm putting it up for adoption. Just review or private message me and I'll pick someone to adopt it. Again, sorry**

**~MusicLover001**


End file.
